All My Own
by FaithsxHerexBaby
Summary: What If Faith Suddenly Showed Up In Rome. Dawn Has Her Own Life, And Buffy's Never Around. Can The Two Girls Find An Unlikely Connection In One Another? !HIATUS!
1. Breath On Breath

Top of Form 1

++++++++++   
-Dawns Point Of View-  
Dawn Summers. Dawn Summers. Dawn Summers.  
What could honestly be said about Dawn Summers? Sure she was pretty, a total klepto, an average American teenager of course... but what really comes to mind when you think of the name Dawn Summers?... Buffy's little sister? Or course! That's it, that's where you know her, the little meek sister of Buffy Anne Summers, Vampire slayer by traid, vampire dater by choice, and big sister by being chosen. Heh, knew that name rang some sort of bell huh?

Well these days Dawn was far past the stage of being quoted and known as "Buffy's Little Sister", to tell you the truth the two sisters didn't see much of each other as of late. They lived in separate houses, Buffy was now training many of the potentials, so she had to move wherever needed, which left Dawn by herself a lot, but she liked the quiet. It was a definite change from her life back in Sunnydale, and it was a change she had gotten used to. Sure she missed Xanders bad jokes, but he was in Africa. And sure she missed Willow and Kennedy's almost adorable relationship, but they were in South America. And she even kind of missed Andrews Geeky ways, but he was--No wait--he was still in Rome, he visited every other Tuesday and missing him would be a crime. But Now she was Dawn Summers, that pretty girl you see in some of your classes. That girl you see in some of your classes, but your too shy to say a thing. Yeah... that's who she is. So, i guess life's not so bad after all. Being a college student in Rome is pretty nice, Dawn's a hard worker when it comes to school. Sure she does the whole rave scene, the parties and the boys but she puts the work above all else. I guess you could say she feels obligated, knowing that Buffy never finished school because of her sacred duty as a slayer, and how much she had been pushed threw out her life to thrive further and to finish school, it just felt right to do just that. To thrive. It's a little hard to look up to every expectation that people set for her, and it can get her down certain times of the month, among other problems but on the plus side of life she's a watcher in training, youngest at that, gotta give a girl her due props.

But today, Dawn wasn't obligated to do anything except sit on her keister and relax, another upside of being a teachers pet, and being ahead in all of her classes. Put all of the good things aside, she wasn't feeling to good today, to tell you the truth Dawn was feeling a little punk. Not sick, just a little depressed for no reason that she could ration out. So as she sat there on the couch of her small dorm she brought her knees up to her chest and lightly wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knee caps. The radio was on in the distance and a harsh sigh was let out at the lyrics of one of the tunes. It wasn't familiar to Dawn, but it sure wasn't a song she needed to be hearing, if it was at all possible, it made her even more depressed.

I Am Not A Child Now  
I Can Take Care Of Myself  
I Mustn't Let Them Down Now  
Mustn't Let Them See Me Cry  
I'm Fine, I'm Fine

I'm Too Tired To Listen  
I'm To Old To Believe  
All These Childish Stories  
There Is No Such Thing As Faith  
And Trust And Pixie Dust

I Try  
But It's So Hard To Believe  
I Try But I Can't See What You See  
I Try, I Try, I Try...

My Whole World Is Changing  
I Don't Know Where To Turn  
I Can't Leave You Waiting  
But I Can't Stay And Watch  
This City Burn,  
Watch It Burn.

'Cause I Try   
But It's So Hard To Believe  
I Try But I Can't See What You See  
I Try, I Try...

Dawns attention swiftly darted towards the phone as a loud ringing was heard. With a heaved sigh she flipped the radio off and got up slowly, her hand sat on the phone for a moment, debating weather to pick it up, but her clear judgement got the better of her and she picked it up. "Better have a good reason for interrupting me during such a state of depression" she let her voice draw out as she held the phone almost impatiently to her ear. The facial expressions she was putting on weren't of joy and excitement, they were rather solemn and a little bitter. "When Don't They Break Something, i mean honestly? ...What do you mean 'They' aren't our slayers, if they're slayers they have to be ours unless there is some other council out there somewhere!" forcing her growing anger under control she hung up the phone and picked her jacket up, that had been draped over the desk chair "Let's go to work shall we" she breathed out. I don't know if it was possible, but Dawn could have sworn she was starting to get stress wrinkles on her facial features. She was only 20 for gods sake!. Just thinking about it made her worry all the more.

As the weary and tiresome Dawn walked through doors to the new and 'Improved' Watchers Council she threw her hands up into the air, in almost a surrendering fashion "All right, Dawn Summers reporting for damage control" Dawn couldn't help but notice the wry look on the face of a elder woman working behind the counter in the main lobby. "Ah Miss Summers, right this way," she stated as she departed from the counter and emerged in front of Dawn leading her towards the right "We're so very sorry to interrupt you like this but there seems to be a problem getting these, uh, girls under manageable control, and well the wished for you to come" Dawn was showing obvious signs of curiosity mixed with confusion. Why would a bunch of potentials request Dawn to come, nobody here knew her, not much, least of all slayers. But the confused look suddenly turned into surprising as a huge door was opened to reveal a bunch of hasty slayers demanding to know where she was. "Present" Dawn spoke and a smile crossed her lips. "Hey guys it's been awhile. You don't call, you don't write, wheres the love?" She stated in almost a teasing tone.

The group turned their full attention to her and there faces lit up. 'The group' was Vi, Amanda, Rhona, and a few others that Dawn had became fond of when they all bunked up at the Summers residence a few years ago. Most of them departed to destinations all over the world when the Hellmouth was closed and Dawn hadn't seen nor heard of any of them since, but the time apart had done nothing to separate their friendship as the girls rushed towards Dawn engulfing her in a warm embrace. She hugged them all back, welcoming it. It was nice to see them all again that was for sure. "Your a hard person to track down that's for damn sure" Amanda yelped out. Dawn laughed and shook her head "I've been standing still for over a year, how hard ya look?" Dawn's smile quickly faded as she couldn't believe what she had just said. It was basically the same line Faith had used on Buffy years ago, all part of her revenge and roller coaster ride in Buffy's body. Mentally kicking herself for saying such a thing Dawn moved right along. "So how are you? Do you have a place to stay? Are you here because the world is gonna end? Please don't tell me your here because the worlds gonna--" Dawn was cut short by Rhona "Chill girl, we just thought we'd pay an old friend a visit, plus Mexico? Not all that fun of a place" Dawn rolled her eyes a little and let out a laugh. "Alright i guess, do you all have a place to stay?" There was a moment of silence between the girls as if they were embarrassed to answer. Within another moment they all shook there heads 'No' and Dawn was a little happy "Good then gather your things, you'll crash at my place... my actual place, because in all actuality i don't think ud all fit in my dorm" She let out a chuckle and pulled the girls along with her.  
The Next Day   
Dawn had the girls all settled in her place. And so far they were taking great advantage to the term "Make yourself at home".. which didn't bother Dawn all that much because it's what she wanted them to do. Today officially this was their home as well as it was hers. So i guess you could say Dawns recent depression had been cured and she was just peachy. Or she was until about five seconds ago. Because five seconds ago Faith wasn't standing at her doorstep. Five seconds ago Dawns life was, as recently stated just peachy. And Five seconds ago, she didn't feel so much uncertainty. But this is now... not five seconds ago. Dawns eyes were burning with what almost felt like fury. She had never fully forgave Faith for trying to kill her sister, somehow it just wasn't something Dawn could forgive overnight y'know? "And the surprises keep coming. What are you doing here?"

++++++++++   
-Faiths Point Of View-  
Faith cocked her head to the side a few inches and she shrugged. "Came to see an old friend" she smirked lightly and looked Dawn up and down a moment. A few thoughts passed through her mind during that moment 'Wow brats all woman sized... look at those legs...look at those lips...' she was abruptly pulled from them by and icy glare she caught from Dawn as she spoke "Really? Because i don't see any 'Friends' of yours around here do you?" Faith laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, brats still got a mouth on her that's for sure "C'mon cutie, i thought we were friends?" Another glare being passed from Dawn made a shiver go down Faiths spine "Were Not, and don't call me cutie" said Dawn and Faith merely rolled her eyes a little propping herself against the door frame "OK, Dawnie how'za bout you let me in?" Faith was relieved when Dawn opened the door a bit more for her to enter. Faith walked in with her arms casually around her self. She stopped abruptly after giving the place a once over and she turned her brown orbs back towards Dawn. Wow she really did look good in that skirt... those legs... wow. No Bad Faith! she thought... but it didn't seem bad it seemed so right for a fairly odd reason. Faith bit down on her bottom lip in effort not to verbalize her thoughts.

But in the silence she was destined to say something that would just ruin it all, and probably get her kicked to the curb.. and that just wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all. Finally Faith knocked her self from the thoughts she was having and broke the silence "So Wheres B?" Faith couldn't help but notice the somewhat wounded look on Dawns face as she asked the question and faith only wished she could take it back. Though she didn't know why, she usually didn't care how hurt or wounded someone got because of her words... but this time it struck her, just as much as it seemed to have struck Dawn. It had been another minute and Faith was beginning to think Dawn was truly angry or upset and she wouldn't bear to talk any longer, but soon enough Dawn responded "Here and there i suppose." Faith nodded her head a bit and switched her weight to one foot "Doing the super slayer thing huh? Good for her" Faith said lowly. Dawn shrugged and started to walk away "Yeah i guess". And then there was silence before Faith shouted into the kitchen "Got any Beer?". Faith walked toward the kitchen as Dawn was shouting back at her "I've got coffee" Faith sat at the table and heaved another sigh "That'll have to do won't it?" She said. Dawn rolled her eyes and shrugged. Faith watched her every movement. It was so graceful she thought.

In the moment when Dawn reached up to grab a coffee cup Faith seen the smallest amount of skin from her bear side as her shirt rode up at the tiniest degree. But it was enough to send chills down Faiths spine. She must'a dozed off a moment at the site because she didn't even notice until a minute later after Dawn had sat the coffee down in front of her. Faith picked it up and slowly brought it to her lips, the warmth against them led Faith to another thought, 'I wonder if this is how hot Dawns lips would feel against mine' Hmm. Faith thought the phrase 'now or never' was a pretty good one right about now as she sat the coffee cup down on the table and walked over to Dawn, wrapping her arms softly around the girls lower abdomen and nuzzling her neck. Faith thought Dawn would either appreciate this... or completely wig out. She could only hope that it was number one. But in the moment, Faith lightly, ever so lightly nibbled on Dawns earlobe.

++++++++++   
-Dawns Point Of View-  
Dawns breath was in her throat. Her insides were screaming at her for not stopping this right this instance. But she didn't quite know what was going on, not enough to stop it. And god the warmth Faiths body was giving off, pressed against her back it felt so good. And the warm breath trickling down her neck and on her ear as faith nibbled on it... oh god, faith was nibbling her neck. Dawn had to choke down a few moans to keep them from coming up. "Faith," Dawns voice was shaky, and when Faith finally spoke back after taking a few more moments on her ear, it almost made Dawns legs give out, "Yeah?" whispered Faith, and Dawn could feel her breath inside her ear. "What are you doing?" Dawn desperately needed an answer, i mean, she wasn't gay.. or lesbian or whatever. No she was with plenty of boys.. but none of them had made her feel this way, not a one. With Faith everything felt so nice, she felt protected, and that part was new. But Dawn needed answer, more than anything. But when Faith spoke all her thoughts were gone again "What does it look like I'm doing" said Faith, and Dawn turned around so she could look into Faiths eyes, she found it so wonderful there, and she saw this light in them... this light that made her beautiful. "I... I don't think--" Dawn was stopped with a soft finger pressed against her lips "Don't think, Just feel" Faith said gently, and before Dawn could say another word, lips were on lips, breath on breath. Dawn stifled back a few moans and they kissed. She ran her hands along Faiths sides up to her face, and they kissed. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation roll over her, and they kissed. She opened her mouth for the slightest second but quickly went against it, closing the opening again. No if her and Faith were ever going to have anything, she wanted to keep her guessing for at least a while. And the continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, until air became a necessity. And reluctantly they broke apart just as the sound of footsteps were heard, traveling down the stairs. But Dawn nor Faith moved, they just stood there, trying to process what had happened, Dawn was left needing more, more touching... more tongue.. more Faith, but she mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing. And finally she took a step back and directed her attention to the girls as they spoke "Just thought id give you the heads up that your class is about to start in oh say," they all looked down at imaginary watches and looked back up as if they were calculating time "Now". Dawn laughed a little and sent a silent thank you and they all ran back up the stairs to continue whatever activity they had been doing before they came down.

As they left Dawn turned around and grabbed her bag off the table, and when she went to turn back around Faith was standing only inches away from her "Let me drive you" Faith said. Dawn quickly shook her head 'no' "It's alright i don't think that's a very good idea" Faith shook her head at his answer "Don't think remember?" Faith said and Dawn tried her best not to roll her eyes at this "Just feel right?" Faith couldn't help but smirk a little "I was gonna say just go with it, but feeling is good to" Faith said with a playful wink and grabbed the keys from her pocket. Dawn was still standing there, still thinking it was the single most awful idea she had ever heard, but still she followed soon enough. Walking outside to Faiths car. As she stood there waiting for it to be unlocked she couldn't help the thoughts that invaded her mind. It wasn't that she would be singled out for being weird or anything, i mean being 'gay' or 'lesbian' was the It thing to do. All the cool kids were doing it, it was just who she was even considering being gay with. Faith? I mean come on who are you kidding, shes an ex-con who dropped out of high school. And having a 'relationship' was sort of a laugh, seeing as Faith never took anything of that sort seriously. God what was she thinking locking lips with her in the kitchen? Oh right, she wasn't thinking, 'don't think' remember? Dawn shook this thoughts momentarily as she sat inside Faiths car, throwing her bag in the back and facing her seat belt. All of her prior thoughts faded away when she saw Faiths face. It was so elegant. And she wasn't that much older than Dawn, only 4 years... it's not that much. Dawn smiled kindly at Faith and she saw a glint in her eyes. Ha, maybe she has changed... and if not, im sure i can train her. Just think of the fun i would have doing that. Before she knew it, she was at the campus her class wasn't starting for another 15 minutes, which surprised her because the girls said it was time already, Huh those imaginary watches must'a been off or something. That or they just thought id be late... i kinda always am. "My uh, my class.. it doesn't start for 15 more minutes.. so..." Dawn wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve by saying this, but she guessed it was a handy piece of information. "Wow wheres a bed when you need one?" Faith asked with a smirk. Dawns eyes however almost bulged out of her head "Bed? What? Why?" Faith laughed a little and placed her hand on Dawns leg, almost making her jump "I was kidding," Faith smirked and Dawn was a little scared for what she would say next "Besides, imma need more than 15 minutes" Faith said and Dawn playfully pushed her in the arm "OK enough with the sexual innuendos... Faith i don't... i don't know whats going on with me--or us-- heh. Us yeah right" Dawn finished the sentence in a lower voice, an unsure voice. And she dropped her head to look down at her lap. "Well if it counts for anything, i don't much know either" Faith said and Dawn looked up for a split second to catch Faiths gaze "I don't even know if i'm.. well you know, gay" Dawn saw Faith laugh lightly and she once again dropped her head as Faith spoke "Well... wanna take a test to see?" Dawn looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders "I guess" she said, and Faith spoke once again keeping eye contact "Alright, well, when we were kissing... did you like it?" Dawn hesitantly shook her head 'yes' and Faith continued "When you go in the locker room shower did you keep to yourself or, sneak a peak" Dawns eyes bulged out at this question and she shrugged "I guess... i looked?" Faith smirked and continued "Alright, last one, ... do you want to kiss me again?" Dawns eyes grew even larger this time, if it was even possible. A thousand and two thoughts were running threw her mind, she didn't know weather or not any of this was right. But one thing was clear, the answer to the question she had just been asked, yes, of course she wanted to kiss those lips again. But Dawn had always been someone who needed answers to why things were, she always needed to know why this and why that. After what seemed like a millenium she shook her head 'yes' and Faith seemed a bit surprised herself.  
-Faiths Point Of View-  
++++++++++ 

Faith was definitely surprised at the answer Dawn had gave her. After a few more minutes passed Faiths voice was hoarse when she finally spoke "Then Do It". It worried Faith that she had said the wrong thing for a moment, but that was before she found Dawns lips on her own. Possessing them as her own. Dawn was on Faiths lap, her back pressed against the steering wheel and Faith was pressing against that back of her own seat. Her hands roamed up Dawns side, outside of her shirt, and moved up to cup her face a moment. Faith was abruptly pulled from her pleasure when Dawn pulled back. "I should go... I've got class" said Dawn and Faith leaned in closer to her and trailed her tongue on the outside of Dawns lips, She mumbled into them "Then go" Faith said her lips still millimeters away from Dawns, breath on breath.

Bottom of Form 1


	2. You Can't Stop The Need

-Faiths Point Of View-  
Faith didn't want Dawn to go to class, but she never thought Dawn, the goody two shoes sister, would ever skip class for a make out session. But i guess every ones got a few surprises, Faith realised this when Dawn shook her head 'no' to Faiths command to go... OK maybe not a command, more like a gesture. "I don't want to" Dawn said, and Faith leaned up to Dawns ear, licking along the lobe before lightly whispering "Then what do you want?" Faith smirked as she nipped a little at Dawns neck and awaited the answer. Which didn't take Dawn to long, not nearly as long as Faith would have expected, "I want you". Now it was Faiths turn for breath to be caught in her throat. She never expected to hear something like that this early on. But i guess you can't stop the need, the lust, the hunger... and Faith knew those feelings all to well, being a slayer, after a fight you urned for it all. But this shouldn't be happening like this. Faith didn't want to keep on going, being that person she so passionately hated deep inside, that person that just used peoples bodies to fulfil her own selfish needs... no she needed this to be special, she needed this to be real. But the kisses Dawn and she had started to share once again, the feel of Dawns hands wrapped around her neck, touching her face... touching her. As much as it killed her, Faith pulled back, looking into Dawns eyes she saw a wounded expression, a rejected expression. Faith just shook her head momentarily and picked Dawn up from her lap, placing her into the passenger seat "I Can't, I'm mentally kicking myself as we speak, but i can't.. not like this" Faith looked down at her own lap now, ashamed that she had sunk so low, as to tell her emotions, or to begin to anyways.  
-Dawns Point Of View-   
Dawn was shocked, she was feeling rejected, as if she wasn't good enough for Faith. Hell was she? The thought quickly eviscerated and Dawn shook her head at Faiths words. In all the years Dawn knew Faith, she was a get some get gone girl, Faith didn't give a shit who she was having sex with, as long as she could feel, at least for a little while. Why was that all of a sudden different? Why couldn't Dawn get this lust out of her, she was silently pleading for release this very moment. "I-I Don't understand... am i not good enough?" Dawns voice was shaky and filled with hurt and confusion. But it only got worse when Faith spoke again, just her voice made Dawn go weak... why.. why was this happening to her? "No... No its not you, I swear. I Want you so bad, i need you, but i can't do it like this... not here... I've been a screw up all my life and i can't help but feel that you deserve better than that. Better than me," Said Faith, and Dawn was about to say something else when Faith started once again "I've pretty much mastered in the art of screwing up peoples lives, and i don't think i could sit here and do that to you... I don't know why though, normally i wouldn't give two shits what it did to you once i got my release of tension... but i do... I need to be put back on this track, the good one, but i don't have a guide.. and i just don't know if i can do it by myself, and until i reason it all out... i can't do this." As Faith spoke in a voice, barely above a whisper, Dawn had a tear run down her face. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she just go back to how things were... everything was so gray now.. she wanted the fine line, of black and white back.. but she knew it wasn't possible. Faith was here now, and for a reason unknown to either of them they needed each other.. and it was hurting them. "Then let me guide you... let me be the light at the end of your tunnel" Dawns voice was breaking up with emotion, and she neared herself to Faith, until they were inches apart "I need this..i need you" she said.

Both were quiet for a couple of minutes, but they remained close. Their breathing was shallow, and a pin drop could be heard, until the silence was finally broken by Faiths voice "Promise to keep me on that track?" Dawns eyes brightened and she leaned in closer, she softly moved her lips over Faiths and mumbled into them "I promise" It took one swift movement and Dawn was pulled onto Faiths lap once again. The passion being shared in this particular kiss, was great enough to overpower all the others. Dawn decided it was the right time, and she parted her lips slowly, allowing entrance, which was greatly taken advantage of. The feel of Faiths tongue inside of her mouth, made Dawn moan out loud this time. She entwined her own with Faiths, and then traveled into her mouth. Exploring unknown bounties, that she knew were there. The sweet taste intoxicated her and all thoughts slipped from her mind. Dawns pelvic bone was pressing against Faiths abdomen as she tried to stay as close as possible. Feeling Faiths warm hands caress her sides, inside her shirt this time, Dawn exhaled another moan and pulled back "Bed" was the only thing that was said, and Faith inevitably seemed to understand it crystal clear. Without even moving from her lap Dawn felt the car start back up, she quickly moved from Faiths lips to her neck and collarbone to allow Faiths eyes to stay on the road, and the trip only lasted a little over a minute. Because before Dawn knew it she was being pulled up and pressed against the side of a brick wall, moving furiously up the steps and into an old looking room. It smelled of vanilla musk, kind of like Faith did, it must be her room. But Dawn couldn't properly process the thought, before she was thrown onto the bed. She quickly kicked her heels off and Faith did the same with her boots and socks. She walked over to the side of her room and flipped the radio on, as to not disrupt anyone else in the building, before waltzing to the bed and lying over Dawn. Dawn pulled herself up and took her shirt off, throwing it to the floor. She quickly pulled Faith closer to her, jerking at her shirt "Off" Dawn moaned and she saw that Faith quickly complied, without a moments hesitation. After their shirts were off, the woman were pressed against each other, kissing ferociously at one another's mouths. Claiming them, so lost in passion, that neither of them were really thinking straight... hell they weren't thinking at all. Well Dawn wasn't anyways, but she figured some kind of thoughts were running threw Faiths mind when she felt her pull back. Dawn whimpered at the loss, her lips swollen from the kisses, her breath heaving, and Faith spoke "Dawnie, Baby, I think this shouldn't happen" Said Faith. But almost as soon as she said it she let herself bend back down kissing Dawn with just as much passion as before, this time, speaking between breaths. "I think" KISS "Your just" KISS "Horny" And the kissing pursued, this time Dawns turn to talk "I Think" KISS "You Think To Much". 

They didn't speak after that for a while, after all it was Faiths rule, 'Don't think'. Dawn liked it without the talking, it let her focus on the pleasure instead of a conversation. Although she missed Faiths voice after a long while of Kissing. That voice... the one that made her go weak. Dawn was growing impatient now. Damn right she was Horny, and she needed some friction and release between her legs or she was gonna pop, and she knew Faith had to be feeling around the same thing, i mean this is Faith the sex machine were talking about. So Dawn decided to take it a step further, she moved her hand, that was previously cupping Faiths face, and she slid it down her own body, Undoing the button of her pants. She heard Faith moan as she did it, and without having to say a thing, Dawn felt as if Faith knew what she needed, because it didn't take two seconds before Dawns hand on her Pants button was replaced by Faiths, which ventured deeper. Dawn couldn't help but gasp and let out a long moan at Faiths touch of her more private parts. Indeed she had found Dawns spot, and it only took her a moment.  
-Faiths Point Of View-  
Faith was rubbing her middle finger across Dawns clit. She was amazed at how wet she was already, and they had just began. Moaning into Dawns mouth Faith inserted a finger, then another. Two fingers deep inside Dawn, moving in and out with a pace of which Faith had set. Faiths growing tension between her own thighs needed to be subsided soon enough, or she was going to explode, so her goal at the moment was to get her lover off, then Dawn could return the favor. Faith fantasized for a moment what it would feel like, to have Dawns fingers deep inside her pussy, it made her even more wet just thinking about it. As her fingers were busily working inside Dawn her thumb was circling her clit. She could tell by how swollen it was, and the noises Dawn had started to make, that she was close. She needed the release and Faith knew exactly how she wanted to give it to her. Without a moments notice Faith jumped up and slid Dawns pants off of her body. She could tell Dawn was a little nervous on what Faith was about to do, but she spread her legs anyways, like she knew Faith wouldn't hurt her, pleasuring her was Faiths only goal. She just wanted a little taste. Faith worked her way up Dawns leg, kissing the insides of her thighs, before finally, finally pulling Dawns thong to one side, and licking at her swollen clit. Her face was buried in Dawns pussy as Dawn bucked against it. And Faith was loving every minute. "Please Faith, just suck it, i need it!" She heard Dawn scream almost at the top of her lungs, in a pleasurable way, filled with Moans and lust. Faith licked once more, loving the taste of Dawns juices, and then she did it, She wrapped her tongue around Dawns clit, and then her mouth, and she sucked. Almost immediately she felt Dawn orgasm, and Cum all over the bedspread. Faith moved her mouth and licked it up, trying to draw out Dawns orgasm for as long as humanly possible. But once she came down from her high, Faith moved back up her body, leaving butterfly light kisses all the way up. "Mm, how was that" Faith said, and Dawn was still a little woozy. Faith licked the side of Dawns face seductively then went to her mouth. Dawns juices were still covering her lips, and she was sharing them with Dawn herself. Dawn moaned a response to Faiths question but she couldn't understand her. But that was alright, this wasn't a time for talking. The radio was playing an oddly appropriate song in the background, but neither of the girls really payed much attention... or at least that's what both parties thought. When in reality they were both listening to the song as the passion grew in their bodies.

I guess I've just been focusing to much time on making a living  
And way to little on making love   
But if you can find it in your hear to forgive me  
Girl i swear, from this moment on  
You will always know,  
Where you stand in me

I'm gonna light the bedroom candles  
Take the phone out of the wall  
We can lay around and talk for hours  
Or maybe we won't talk at all

I'm gonna resurrect the love  
That slipped away from us  
And the one you've been missing  
Starting with some Long, Slow, Kisses.

Cause' what really matters most   
Is you and me this close  
Feeling no distance  
And sharing some long, slow, kisses.

Sharing some long, slow, kisses... 

The tension that had now been setting between Faiths legs, needed to be released. And Faith couldn't stand it any longer "Dawn, baby, i need you" She moaned into her mouth. And Faith couldn't help but see that Dawn was a little nervous as she got off the bed and started to reach for Faiths pants. Faith knew Dawn had never been with a woman before, and the first time is supposed to be special, Faith needed it to be special for Dawn, and she most certainly didn't want to rush her into anything. Faith quickly sat up and pulled Dawn down ontop her her "No, Baby" Faith said, "You don't have to do that," Faith's voice was full of caring tones, she didn't want to make Dawn eat her out, or copy any of her movements earlier. Faith did that to Dawn because she wanted to make her feel good, she wanted Dawn to experience what it would be like to have Faiths mouth in that area.. and Faith needed it. But she didn't want Dawn to do that their first time, no... she just wanted Dawn to be the one to give her that release she needed. And there are many ways to do that without using your mouth. "Just like this" Faith said once again, as she took Dawns hand and guided it inside Faiths pants, "That's it Baby, It's all i need" Faith moaned, as Dawn started to get the hang of what she needed. Faith bucked against Dawns hand, as she entered two fingers like Faith had Done to Dawn. But that wasn't enough, she needed... "More" Faith moaned, and she felt Dawn tense up, like she was afraid if she added another she would hurt Faith, but Faith gave a reassuring look and moaned loudly as another finger was added. It wouldn't be long now, faith knew it. The pace Dawn had started was plenty for her, and she was about to cum all over, if only Dawn would pinch it, she needed the pressure on her clit. "Dawn please" Faith pleaded as her eyes shut, and Dawn finally got it, she pressed Down with her thumb on Faiths clit and it made Faith go over the edge. She climaxed, cumming all over Dawns hand, and Dawn continued the movement, until Faiths muscles stopped spazzing. Faith couldn't help but notice the somewhat surprising face that Dawn had been wearing "What?" Faith said, as she came down from her high "I-I Made you.. ya know" Faith laughed a little as Dawn spoke. "Did you enjoy making me ... ya know?" faith spoke and copied the 'ya know' that Dawn had just said. "I did.. i didn't think i could though" said Dawn and Faith leaned up to kiss her "Mm you just don't know how good you feel then do you?" Faith spoke and chuckled as the two continued to kiss... long, and slow. Dawn took her hand from Faiths pants, and Faith moaned, just by the feeling of Dawns hand gliding back up her body. Dawns fingers were slick with Faiths juices, and she was trailing them up her body. Faith was almost certain that this was how your first time should feel. Somewhere during the next hours, the girls had became fully naked.. not that either of them minded of course.

Faith never felt this way after sex, she felt whole, complete. And that was new.. she also didn't ever feel a body lie next to her after sex. It was always just getting some and getting gone right afterwords. It felt nice, to have her arms wrapped around someone she loved.. or at least someone she thinks she loves. But it wasn't time for thinking right now, she just wanted to live in the moment, she never wanted this moment to end. She had her arms wrapped loosely around Dawn, both woman naked pressing their bodies against each other. And that's when it finally hit Faith... You can't Stop The Need... And then the phone rang. 


	3. Wrestling?

When the cellphone rang a very agitated Faith sat up and reached over to grab it. When she looked at the caller ID she decided it could have been worse so she picked it up adamantly. "Hello?" her voice was full of annoyance and she huffed a sigh at what she was hearing from the other end "They were doing what?" Faith was a little more alert now, listening intently at the voices coming through the other end "Yeah we'll be there soon ... i'ts none of your damn business where we were ... yeah ... uh-huh, see you soon" Faith rolled her eyes and threw the phone down onto one of the bedside tables before turning around to see a very awake and alert Dawn starring at her.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked in a half serious half asleep tone

"Vi and Amanda set your kitchen on fire, said its went up like... kaplooie?" Faith shrugged her shoulders and waited for the response. What she didn't expect was to see the teenager jump from the bed still nude and having about ten conniptions.

"Buffy is gonna kill me! She pays the rent at that place!" Dawn was frantically pulling on her pants and sliding the shirt over her head, picking up the recently discarded cellphone and stashing it into her pocket.

"I was kidding" Faith was in a fit of laughter by this point, but it was knocked almost out of her when a hurling shoe came at her head. With a mock-serious look upon her face her jaw dropped looking at the angry teen. "What was that for?!"

"Your an ass Faith, I practically had a heart attack just then" Dawn huffed heavily and sat back on the bed with her head in her hands and her back towards Faith.

With an almost pouting look upon her face Faith crawled across the bed to sit behind her, propping her head on Dawn's before speaking lowly "Sorry."

Dawn let out an annoyed sigh and shrugged "So what did they really want?"

"Amanda broke her wrist" Faith said simply as she allowed herself to get down from the bed and pull on her discarded clothes.

"How did she manage that?" Dawn asked softly as she slipped on her shoes and fixed her hair - or put it up on a quick pony rather.

"Uh.. they said something about wrestling"

Dawn raised her brow and looked at Faith skeptically "Wrestling?" she asked slowly to make sure she had heard right. 'slayers were wrestling and they broke a bone? they barely break bones fighting the forces of darkness' she thinks to herself

Faith wagged her eyebrows suggestivly and gives a wicked grin "Yeah, unless you think they broke it doing something else" Faith turned her glance towards the bed and let them rise and fall a few times.

Dawns mouth fell open and her eyes got around five times their normal size before she was able to speak "Eww, Faith not what i was thinking! God you and your thoughts are going to corrupt my mind" Dawn let herself stand from the bed and she shook her head walking towards the door.

"Oh, I'm aiming to corrupt a whole lot more than that" With one last flash of her trademark grin Faith stood up from the bed and walked herself towards the door, leading Dawn outside and locking up.

-----------------

The car ride to Dawn's place was filled with mindless chatter about the pacing cars, mostly making fun of the way people would look over at them. A few times Faith would make a show out of it at a stop light and lean over to give Dawn a kiss, or suck on her earlobe. Anything to make the men's eyes bulge out of their skull. Dawn couldn't stop laughing at the way people would react. Most of the older citizens would turn their nose in the air and look the other way in disgust. While the younger generation of men seemed as if the would throw ones in the air to see a little more. The younger females were a mixed variety, some would cheer them on with something that sounded like 'whoo you go girl' and others would roll their eyes and look the other way.

None the less the ride over was filled with joyous laughter and for Dawn she was thankful for it. It had been a long while before she was able to laugh like that. With Buffy gone and never around Dawn had to get used to living on her own, and well being alone. She'd laughed more in the last two days since the girls and Faith got here than she had in a good long while.

When they did finally arrive Dawn let herself rush into the house, Faith close behind her laughter still echoing from their throats when they entered the glorious looking apartment. The laughter seemed to simmer down when they saw Amanda sitting with her wrist ice packed down and both Vi and Rhona watching her very closely. "Hey guys" Dawn spoke out and she walked closer, taking Amanda's arm, much against the girls liking, and bending it this way and that. "Hey, Vi go to the kitchen and get the phone. Press speeddial 3 and wait until it gets answered, ask for Rachel and tell her your with me. Tell her what happened and see what she suggests"

With a head nod 'yes' and Vi scurrying to do so Dawn put Amanda's arm back down walking back to where Faith leaned against the wall a good ways away "Is it broke?" Faith asked and Dawn shrugged looking a little unsure of herself "It's swollen which is good indication that it's broke. But the way the bone seems to be broken leads me back towards the whole 'wrestling?' doubt." Dawn shook her head a moment and looked back at the girls. They seemed to be in their own conversations all except for Vi whom was still holding the phone to her ear and answering a lot of 'yes, no' questions. Bringing her gaze back to Faith, Dawn started again "As possible that it is that this was broken Wrestling, given the height and approximate weight of either of them... it wouldn't break like that. Something much more powerful than any one of them - not saying that their slayer strength isn't at it's best - ... it just doesn't seem to me that their telling the truth about how they broke it."

Faith listened to Dawn's words but was having a bit of a hard time understanding exactly what was being said "You think they lied?" Her voice matched Dawns hushed tone Dawn merely shrugged in response. Faith looked back at the girls and cocked her head to the side, put aside the broken wrist which Amanda sported, Vi seemed to have a problem standing up straight, a limp in her walk if you looked close enough and Rhona seemed to be clutching her own arm quite a bit.

Faith gave a skeptical look before she approached the girls, her face tilted to the side and she eyed them. "So you wanna tell me what really happened?" All three girls, Vi still on the phone but their attention had drifted to halting stop on Faith's face. And Rhona began to speak ...


End file.
